halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights 7 (Japan)
Halloween Horror Nights 7 'was the 7th annual Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Studios Japan. It was split up into 3 sections: Kowa Kawa Halloween, Screaming Halloween and Otona Halloween. Kowa Kawa Halloween was the family event at the park and as such, won't be extensively covered here. Screaming Halloween was the traditional Halloween Horror Nights experiences with 1 scarezone, 3 Mazes and a Haunted theater attraction. Otona (or Adult) Halloween was a more 'sophisticated' type of horror that included an immersive horror experience, one regular maze and a haunted theater attraction. Event Nights Every night from Sunday 8th September 2018 to Sunday November 4thhttps://web.archive.org/web/20181030213733/https://www.usj.co.jp/e/halloween2018/index.html Screaming Horror Scarezone * Street Zombies: ''Experience fear of all shapes and sizes as the most horrifying zombies in the park’s history awaken! See the crazed circus troupe, poisoned patients, decaying pirates, and more… Mazes * Cult of Chucky: Chucky's Hospital Ward of Madness: The curtain rises on the terrifying show of atrocities once again... More cruel, more brutal—he’s back to attack, slice, and dissect the patients! Get swept up in a sense of tension with no escape, and a realistic, unsettling world. ' * Insidious: The Last Key: This is a complete reproduction of the world of the terrifying horror film Insidious: The Last Key. Witness a battle of vengeful spirits, but be warned... You might be the next to get possessed… * The Survival: Deadman's Forest 2: Y''ou are thrown into a maddening world of horror, where grotesque creatures tainted by strange drugs prowl... As the mindless monsters hunt you down, you’ll find countless twists, turns, and life-or-death battles! You’ll set your own traps and complete the missions, but can you escape alive?!'' Horror Theater * Sadako: The Cursed Attraction: On this day, a well-known attraction takes a sudden turn for the worse. The curse of Sadako causes a series of strange mishaps and occurrences. Now you too will experience Sadako’s curse... Otona Halloween Mazes * Hotel Albert: The park’s first fully immersive horror attraction, where you become a part of the story. Straight from its success in New York, fully immersive horror has arrived in Japan with an all-new park-original production. Encounter the unexpected in this experience set in a luxurious hotel. You’ll open doors, talk to characters in the story, hold your breath and hide, and witness the events first-hand... With a plot that progresses with your participation, a deep, exquisitely produced story, and different experiences awaiting everyone, this unprecedented horror will change everything you thought you knew. '' * Silence in the Ghost Ship: ''Don't make a sound. Hold your breath. Escape death. The park's first silent horror maze is here. You find yourself aboard a cursed ghost ship. You must find a way to escape, remaining completely silent to the ghosts who wander in search of living human bodies. If you make a sound, you’ll be hunted. Hide your tracks, hold your breath, and escape the terrifying ghosts on this extremely suspenseful silent horror maze. Horror Theater * Blood Legend: Step into the alluring and chilling lair of vampires. Vampires, the legendary monsters in search of human blood, exist...and they’ve taken the park for their lair. Here, you’ll discover a shocking, terrifying reality... And an elegant form of fear that draws close to your neck. References Category:Halloween Horror Nights Japan event Category:Halloween Horror Nights Japan Category:Halloween Horror Nights 7 (Japan)